Hanna and Caleb
by Eleaa
Summary: Ce one shot se situe après l'épisode 21 : Caleb a quitté la ville, mais Hanna ne parvient pas à s'y faire, et surtout à l'oublier.


Alors voilà un petit one-shot.  
J'ai regardé l'épisode 21 cet après-midi et j'ai franchement été frustrée de voir partir Caleb ainsi sans qu'Hannah ne sache ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle... (Ah et j'espère qu'on va vite le revoir !)

L'inspiration m'est venue, comme ça. Cette intrigue va peut-être un peu paraître facile, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos impressions ! :)

* * *

Hannah regardait son verre, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Hé ho, tu m'écoutes ? », lança Mona.

Hannah releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille.

Non, avait-elle envie de lui dire, non je ne t'écoute pas, parce que je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu es en train de me dire. Je me fiche de tes petits problèmes parce que j'en ai un plus grand. Un qui occupe mes pensées, jours et nuits. Un qui me tient éveillée jusqu'à pas d'heure la nuit et qui me coupe littéralement l'appétit.

Un qui m'empêche de vivre.

Et ce problème Mona, c'est Caleb. Caleb. Caleb. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui à chaque seconde de chaque jour qui passe. Il me hante, il est ancré profondément en moi et je ne parviens pas à m'en détacher.

Hannah prit une grande inspiration et se força à sourire. Mais celui-ci sonnait tellement faux que même Mona prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hannah ?

- Rien…  
- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse… Ne me dis pas que c'est encore ce Caleb, dit Mona en soupirant.

- Non, il est parti, bon vent, déclara Hannah d'une voix froide.  
- Ahhh, je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça. Bon débarras en effet ! , s'exclama Mona en émettant un petit rire. Je n'ai plus besoin de culpabiliser maintenant. »

Hannah fronça les sourcils et regarda avec insistance son amie, attendant une explication de sa part.

Mona roula des yeux puis planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

« - Il y a une semaine. A la fête, quand Caleb est venu au stand et que tu t'es cachée.

- Oui ?, la coupa Hannah impatiente d'en apprendre davantage.  
- Et bien, il n'est pas venu pour que je lui fasse de la monnaie… Il voulait te parler.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Rien, il m'a donné une lettre. Pour toi.  
- Et où est cette lettre ?, demanda Hannah avec vigueur.  
- Je l'ai jetée », répondit Mona en regardant ses ongles.

Hannah écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation. Elle se leva et tapa du poing sur la table, plus en colère que jamais.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Mona ? Tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Je l'ai fait pour te protéger ma chérie.  
- Me protéger ? Me protéger en me mentant ? En oubliant de me dire que celui que… que Caleb m'avait écrit et…

- Ce n'était pas franchement passionnant, tu aurais été déçue !

- Parce qu'en plus tu l'as lue ! », s'exclama Hannah hors d'elle.

Mona haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Hannah lui lança un regard noir et quitta le réfectoire en vitesse.

Elle se précipita dans la cour et se saisit de son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de Caleb et attendit impatiemment une réponse. Elle tomba directement sur le répondeur : « C'est Caleb, vous savez quoi faire ».

Elle pesta contre elle-même, puis contre Mona et tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler. Répondeur de nouveau.

« Il est parti chez son cousin. »

Hannah leva les yeux vers Mona.

« - Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à lui.  
- Non Mona, tu ne sais rien, dit Hannah d'une voix brisée.

- Voilà l'adresse où tu pourras le trouver », dit Mona en tendant un bout de papier à Hannah.

Hannah s'en saisit et quitta l'enceinte du lycée. Elle monta dans sa voiture, programma le GPS et démarra.

Hannah gara la voiture dans l'allée et observa la maison face à elle. Elle regarda le volant et tapota nerveusement dessus. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit du véhicule. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de l'habitation et inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entende un bruit provenant de l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une femme lui fit face. Celle-ci dévisagea Hannah qui en fit autant.

« - C'est pour quoi ?, lâcha la femme.  
- Bonjour, je… euh... Est-ce que Caleb est là ?

- Caleb ? Y'a pas de Caleb ici, désolée, vous faites erreur.  
- Ah…, répondit Hannah surprise et déçue, excusez-moi… Je… Au revoir », prononça-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'appuya contre la portière. Elle prit le mot de Mona dans sa poche et vérifia l'adresse. C'était pourtant bien ici, elle ne s'était pas trompée…

A moins que Mona lui ait joué un tour. Ça devait être ça, elle s'était bien moquée d'elle. Caleb ne lui avait jamais écrit de lettre. Il était parti, sans un mot d'adieu. Mona devait bien rire à l'heure qu'il était.

De rage, Hannah déchira la feuille et laissa les morceaux tomber et s'éparpiller au sol. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant, reconnaissant la voix de celui qui l'interpellait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance avant de se retourner en claquant la portière.

« - Hannah !, s'exclama Caleb en tentant de refreiner sa stupéfaction et sa joie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Mona m'a dit que tu m'avais écrit une lettre et…  
- Elle ne te l'a pas donnée ?, coupa le jeune homme.  
- Non… »

Un éclair de colère traversa le visage de Caleb, mais il fut bien vite remplacé par un sourire. Il s'approcha d'Hannah, brisant la distance établie entre eux. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, mais elle se déroba et fit un signe de dénégation de la tête.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était une erreur… Je… »

Il reprit sa main dans la sienne et la serra avec fermeté. De son autre main, il lui caressa la joue et approcha son visage du sien.

« Hannah, murmura-t-il la gorge nouée, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Pour tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que Jenna me demandait, jamais. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Si tu savais comme je regrette. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, les yeux brillants de larmes. Caleb déglutit et approcha un peu plus son visage du sien.

« - Je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu me détestes sûrement…

- Je ne te déteste pas.  
- Je sais, dit-il un sourire en coin, sinon tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin. »

Hannah ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Caleb attrapa le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse puis avec plus de fougue. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ils interrompirent leur embrassade au bout de quelques secondes et se regardèrent, intensément.

« Je t'aime Hannah », susurra doucement Caleb en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, murmurant à son tour aussi qu'elle l'aimait.


End file.
